


Teeth

by The_Florian_Triangle



Category: One Piece
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Drake..., Fellatio, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Muzzles, Sex Toys, Teratophilia, Um., Which is absolutely my fault and I will not apologize, come and get some good good monsterfucking from the rarest fucking pair on the planet, the server has an agreement that half-transformed drake has two cocks, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Florian_Triangle/pseuds/The_Florian_Triangle
Summary: “I,” he started, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Coby’s ear, “would rip you to pieces.”Or, Drake doesn’t want to ruin one of the only good things that’s ever happened to him.
Relationships: X Drake/Coby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve posted all of the half-decent stuff in my repertoire let’s get into the Horny Stuff y’all 
> 
> For Mel, my co-conspirator and the person who drew the art that made me fucking write this. 
> 
> And for Koby, the official Discord server porn writer, who started this muzzle mess in the fucking first place. You’re both very dear to me.

Coby, by nature, was holy. Drake couldn’t quite find the right word, his marine was far from innocence with all of the horrors he’d experienced. Perhaps it was not so much virginal holiness as it was the inability to become jaded that the privateer admired so much. Coby’s dip into utter hopelessness, slapped, literally, out of him by a sworn enemy of their order, was far in the past. This new excitement and dedication to change with which he looked at the world was what made him holy, Drake decided.

The small body that allowed him to hold it so delicately was holy. The purple eyes which saw straight through Drake’s soul and out the other end, that could assess his mood almost instantly, that took a figurative sledgehammer to any kind of barrier or professionalism that Drake had attempted to construct for himself— they were holy too. 

So when Coby asked Drake to dip into the far levels of dangerous, to risk his very life for a rush of adrenaline and pleasure, he balked. Barrels had warned him about destroying things that were holy. 

“I,” said Coby, pulling the sheets over his aching body and turning to face Drake, who was lying on his back, “want you to try to transform a little during. Will you do it?”

“No.” The blunt refusal made no change in those damning eyes. 

“Okay.” A small hand smoothed over Drake’s chest and he closed his eyes, enjoying it. “One more question, and then if you want, we can drop it forever.”

“Okay.”

“Is this a genuinely don’t want to do thing, or is this a “I think I have no control and I think I might accidentally bite Coby’s head off” thing?” Drake snorted a little, beckoning the angel into his arms. 

“I,” he started, gently tucking a strand of hair behind Coby’s ear, “would rip you to pieces. You want to see if I have both of them, right?” 

“Yeah.” Coby wriggled in excitement, pressing close against his chest. 

“By the time I get to that point, my teeth are the size of daggers, and just as sharp. I can’t promise that I won’t bite you, and if I bite you, it’ll kill you. Do you understand why I can’t risk that?” Coby nodded, serious all of a sudden. 

“It makes me anxious to think about it. Like my blood is humming under my skin.” Drake closed his eyes, thinking of prey. “But if there weren’t that risk, would you like to try it?” 

“If there weren’t that risk,” Drake murmured, “then _yes_.“ Coby closed his eyes, lashes scraping against Drake’s skin. 

The next time they got time alone together, Coby pulled a box out from under his bed, and locked the door. Drake sat down, propping himself up against the stark white wall and imagining blood on it with a sort of creeping dread. 

“You said that if there was no possibility of me getting chomped, you’d like to try it. Obviously, if you’ve changed your mind, that’s fine, but I bought something that might ease your worries a little.” Coby walked over between Drake’s slightly parted legs, kissing him and gasping happily into his mouth as Drake’s hands cradled his waist. “You don’t need to worry so much about hurting me, you know.” 

“Says you, who worries about everything.” 

“Touché.” Coby thrust the box at him, eyes gleaming with a sort of dangerous thrill. Drake blinked, untying the string and opening it. 

“This is a—”

“Muzzle,” Coby finished for him, looking up at Drake. “Do you like it?” Drake looked it over. The muzzle kept its shape with heavy iron bars, and fastened around the head with soft dark leather straps. The wire in between looked sturdy enough. 

“You really are insatiable,” he murmured, and Coby’s angelic smile took a turn down the road of good intentions as his fingers flicked open the button to Drake’s pants. Drake thought of Coby writhing in pleasure, speared on both of his cocks. His teeth sharpened. “Let’s do it.”

Coby descended on him, kissing him sweetly and taking the muzzle from his hand. Drake closed his eyes as the weight of the iron fixed itself on his head. His angel buckled the straps in the back. 

“Look at how handsome you are,” teased Coby. 

“More than usual?”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere,” Drake said lightly, dragging a clawed finger up Coby’s chest. The captain shuddered, eyes darkening. 

“Is that so? Why are your pants open, then?” 

“You little demon,” Drake growled around a mouth of teeth. Coby hummed, undressing slowly. Too slowly. Scales erupted around Drake’s shoulders and he reached out, dragging the same claw back down. Buttons popped and fabric tore and Coby shuddered, knees trembling. His shirt, torn and open, slid down, baring his shoulders. Slitted eyes watched him try to retain composure. “Little marine, is it too much?” 

“No,” Coby breathed. “No, no, it’s perfect. It’s—“ Drake flicked his wrist and the button to his partner’s pants skidded across the floor, lodging under the door. Coby squeaked. _Squeaked_. Drake’s mouth watered. “It’s— oh...” 

The next thing he knew, Coby was in his lap, completely naked and yanking Drake’s clothes off with a fervor. Drake was hard against the remaining fabric of his pants, so much that black spots of pain were dancing in front of his eyes at seeing his love, his angel, so thoroughly debauched before they’d even started. Coby tugged them off and Drake exhaled in relief as his cocks sprang free. 

“Holy shit,” breathed Coby. “Holy shit, holy _shit_...” Drake’s hands clenched in the sheets, ripping the cheap linen like tissue paper. 

“You...” He gritted his teeth as lube-slick hands encircled the second one— when had Coby gotten the lube?— and pumped, a small sound of pleasure escaping his lover. 

“They’re so big,” Coby grinned, infinitely pleased with himself. He reached behind himself and Drake’s eyes went wide. 

“You didn’t...” 

“I very much did.” Drake’s little marine bit his lip, twisting the toy and carefully pulling it out, legs spread and cock dripping pre on the carpet as he braced himself on Drake’s thigh with his other hand. 

Drake wanted to kiss the flush on his face so badly, wanted to nip at his neck, but the muzzle barred him from it, and for good reason. He settled for bumping his head against Coby’s, rumbling low in his chest and watching his lover shiver in thrill. The toy left Coby’s rim with a wet squelch, and was discarded nearby on the bed. 

“Look at them, Drake,” breathed Coby, “I can barely get my hands around one, let alone the other, holy shit...”

“Be careful,” Drake murmured, frowning. “Go more slowly, okay?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Coby showed no sign of compliance in his excitement. Drake exhaled. 

“That wasn’t a request, little marine,” he rumbled. “You _will_ slow down.” He watched a shiver run up Coby’s entire body and quirked an eyebrow. “Make sure you’re open enough before you start paying attention to me.” Coby nodded so fast that he stumbled. 

“Yes, sir. Of course, sir.” He checked and nodded again, climbing up to stand on the bed. “Can I now?” Drake looked him over. Coby’s pretty hair was sweaty and his pupils were dilated. His legs were trembling. Needy and desperate and beautiful. _Angelic_. “ _Please_ , sir...”

“Go ahead.” Coby grasped the head of Drake’s second cock, already slick with lube from his first expedition, and lowered himself onto it. His eyes rolled back after the head breached him, and Drake had to reach out to steady him, gritting his teeth at the tight heat. “Easy, Pink. Deep breaths.” Coby’s mouth moved for a second with no sound, his hips jerking. “Is it good? Are you hurt?”

“...It’s so good, sir,” came the reedy, strained reply. “May I continue?” Drake nodded, hands around Coby’s waist as he continued to lower himself down. Each inch brought a shudder or a sigh of pleasure, and Coby was crying in need by the time his hips hit Drake’s, high desperate hiccups escaping him as he tried to adjust. “You’re in my _throat_ ,” gasped Coby, thighs trembling. “It feels like you’re in my _throat_ and it’s so…and it’s _so much_ , I just... I just n-need a second, okay? Just a second.” 

Drake waited patiently, beating back the urge to turn them, lay his angel against the bed, and fuck him until he didn’t even know his own name. Watching Coby tremble, pinned and needy on his cock, was already far better than any drug. 

“Pretty,” he murmured, pushing Coby’s hair away from his face. The shifting inside the smaller marine made his eyes roll back. “I wish I could kiss you.” Coby panted, reaching out and cupping Drake’s face. He pressed a kiss to the muzzle, nearly screaming in pleasure as his prostate was brushed at the movement. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-kk—k...” 

“Can you move?” Coby reminded him of a butterfly pinned on a board. Drake grinned. His mouth was full of daggers. 

“N-nn- I th-think I’ll pass out if I... um... oh... if I do, so I’ll just—“ Drake hissed a breath in as Coby’s breath brushed over his second cock. “Y-You just twitched in me, hoooh my god. Okay.” 

“Deep breaths.” Coby swallowed. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Just gonna suck your cock. That’s all. Just gonna suck your cock as your other cock... holy shit, your other cock... as your other cock rearranges my guts. Sounds good. Sounds like a plan.” Drake laughed a little, stroking his hair. 

“Don’t choke.” 

“I’m gonna— oh shit...—I’m definitely going to choke. My hands are trembling, oh... okay. Okay.” Drake experimentally moved his hips a little and Coby went rigid, hand flying over his cock as he came. He stayed stiff for another second, sobbing breathlessly, impaled. “You’re a fucking... you’re a fucking _cheater_... I didn’t...” 

“I barely moved, and I think you have a kink.” 

“You think I have a kink _now_?!”

“Fair point. Did you forget your plan?” 

“I’m trying to remember who I… who I am right now, so yeah, I think I did.” 

“Take your time.” Coby took another minute to try to breathe, fists braced on Drake’s chest. The muzzle gently bumped against his head and he laughed, cupping Drake’s cheek and dragging his tongue up the center strip of metal. Drake watched him with slitted, hungry eyes, raw need thrumming under his skin. 

The young captain pulled back slowly, licking his lips and pulling down the foreskin of his second prize. 

“Think I remembered.” His lips barely fit around the head, but Coby wasn’t overly daunted. Looking up and seeing his large lover flushed, chest heaving, only seemed to add to his morale. Drake ground his teeth together, transforming a little more despite himself, and Coby’s eyes rolled back in his head as the cocks inside him swelled. He lifted up and sank back down, absolutely dizzy with pleasure. Drake gently braced his hands on Coby’s hips, face hot. 

“Little… Little marine, can I…” Coby nodded, face screwed up in conviction as he slid his throat down a little further. Drake started to move, but only sparingly. He seemed to have stretched Coby to his limit already.

Small, needy cries vibrated around his second as he moved, using Coby’s body as he pleased, as both of them liked. It didn’t take long before he sped up a little, Coby clinging to his arms to hold himself up, and then slammed in deep, growling out his orgasm. The smaller marine had to pull off his second cock before it was even over, unable to swallow anymore, cum seeping out of his ass and coating his face and chest. He squeezed weakly around Drake as he came again, trembling all over and sated beyond expectation. As Drake sat back, bathing in the afterglow and slowly shrinking down to his normal size, small fingers fumbled with the straps and yanked the muzzle off, and a soft mouth pressed itself against his in desperation. Coby kissed him over and over, shaking arms wrapped around his neck, filthy body pressed up against Drake. 

“Was it good?” Drake asked in between, suspecting the answer. 

“You need to start believing in yourself, and fast,” Coby breathed. “As fun as watching you go insane was, I hated not being able to kiss you.” Drake kissed down his neck and under his jaw as he tried to get his breath back. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “But it has to stay, even if I think I can take it. I won’t lose you to my own confidence.” Coby swallowed, nodding and laying his head on Drake’s chest. 

“Can we take a shower?”

“I thought you already did.” The resulting glare did not lack humor, and Drake smiled one of his rare, gentle smiles. “Oh, with water.”

“You’re an ass.” Coby kissed him again. “Did you have a good time?” Drake nodded. 

“I’m picking you up, okay?” He started to walk to the bathroom, Coby in his arms. 

“One of these days, I’m going to take both in the ass, you know that, right? Bet you’d like to see that.” Drake coughed, a little red. 

“I love you, Pink, but there are times when I doubt your sanity.” Coby snuggled into his arms, smiling peacefully. Drake glanced down at him and smiled. Coby, by virtue of his affection, was holy. 


End file.
